Mine
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: "You're the best thing that's ever been mine, and I've had some pretty great things." Based on Taylor Swift's song 'Mine'.


**Mine**

**Author's Note: ****Hey guys! Right now I'm recovering from having my wisdom teeth removed and I felt the need to write a story. **_**Please, please, please review!**_

**Summary: ****"You're the best thing that's ever been mine, and I've had some pretty great things." Based on Taylor Swift's song 'Mine'.**

**

* * *

**

_Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_And I remember that fight  
Two-thirty AM  
Yes, everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street  
Braced myself for the goodbye  
'cause that's all I've ever known  
And you took me by surprise  
You said "I'll never leave you alone"_

_- Taylor Swift 'Mine'_

_

* * *

_

Troy Bolton was working part-time waiting tables in college when he first met Gabriella Montez. She was beautiful as she sat in the café where he worked, just reading her book by herself. He had left his small-town home in his rearview mirror two years ago and he knew all too well what it was like to take a risk. So he introduced himself to her. And the attraction that they felt was mutual. But they didn't expect it to last. They were still young and they each had a history of failed relationships. Why bother with love if it never lasts?

But their first date was a date to remember. Troy had taken Gabriella on his boat late at night and they just sat looking at the water. They talked about their hopes and dreams and they held nothing back. And sparks flew when Troy put his arm around Gabriella for the first time. And it didn't take long for them to share their first kiss. Whether their relationship was meant to be just for that moment or for the rest of their lives, they were each other's.

Years later, they were taking on the world together. Gabriella had moved into Troy's house and they had adopted a five year old German shepherd named Gunner from the Humane Society. During their relationship, Troy learned why Gabriella was so guarded. Her parents had gotten a divorce when she was young because her father was careless in hiding his affairs from her mother and she had little faith in relationships. Troy had insisted that they would not make her parents mistakes.

But now, at two thirty in the morning, Troy wasn't sure if that was true anymore.

"Troy, just leave me alone!" Gabriella hollered as she slammed the front door open, scaring Gunner who slept on his bed. Troy followed after her, closing the door feeling completely frustrated.

"Gabby, stop; you're overreacting." Troy said, his patience wearing thin. And seconds later, it began to rain and thunder outside their house. Gabriella didn't listen to him as she stormed into the kitchen and she put some of Gunner's food into his doggy dish. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so livid.

"I can not believe you Troy! I know that you love your job and everything, but do you love it so much that we have to leave in the middle of the night during our camping trip?" Gabriella shouted, walking right past Troy. Troy followed after her, refusing to be the bad guy in this scenario.

"Don't put that on me Gabriella! I told you that you could've stayed but I had to be at work first thing in the morning." Troy argued in his defense.

"Yeah, because I'd feel totally safe staying in a tent by myself when bears could easily come and attack me! I didn't have a choice!" Gabriella retorted as she ran up the stairs and into their bedroom. Not surprisingly, Troy followed behind her. He wouldn't let her get away with this one.

"Gabriella, I need this job! That job helps pay for this house, pays for our food and it helped us adopt Gunner! Gunner, the dog that you practically begged me to adopt when you discovered that he would be put down in a few days if he wasn't taken home! My job brought Gunner into our family! Please try to be a little bit more understanding!" Troy pleaded as he watched Gabriella roughly brushing her long raven hair. She sighed loudly as she gently put the brush down on her night table.

"Do you even understand why I'm upset? I'm upset because you've done this to me before! Do I mean anything to you Troy?"

"Gabriella, don't play that card! You know how much I love you. I've always felt bad when I had to be called into work but you can not say that I didn't make it up to you! I always made the effort to make up for my work commitments!" Troy said as he walked over to Gabriella and stood in front of her. She looked down at her pale blue tank top and her white short shorts. This argument was getting archaic.

"Why are we even fighting anymore Troy? This whole thing is getting so stupid." Gabriella mumbled, unsure if she should say it loud enough for Troy to hear. But he did. And he wholeheartedly agreed with her statement.

"We've been fighting about everything lately."

"No we haven't Troy!"

"Yes we have! The other day, we got into a fight because I told you that you bought the wrong brand of milk."

"Milk is milk, Troy! You could've just drunk it!"

"I explained this to you already! I don't want to explain it again!"

"Man up and just take what I bought for you! Didn't anyone tell you that's the more respectful thing to do?"

"Can you see what's happening? We're fighting about a fight that we solved days ago. Does that not tell you something Gabriella?" Troy asked as he turned his back to her, running both his hands through his hair. Gabriella felt her heart rate pick up and she bit her lip. She didn't like where this was going.

"What's it telling you, Troy?" Gabriella asked, trying to keep her voice from breaking. Troy's loud sigh was all that she needed to hear before the tears began to build up behind her eyes.

"Everything is slipping right out of our hands." Troy answered, his back still turned to Gabriella so she wouldn't be able to see the hurt that reflected in his eyes.

Gabriella stood there, with tears beginning to fall from her eyes. Troy had told her that their idyllic romance was slipping away. They were losing. Everything was falling apart. They couldn't change it. She knew that they'd get into another fight if they did. As an attempt to hide her oncoming sobs, Gabriella bolted out of the room. She pranced down the stairs, two at a time, until she got to the main landing. She ran past Gunner, who slept in his bed and was confused of where she was going. And then she was out of the house and into the pouring rain.

She was drenched from head to toe by the time she made it to the bench across the street and down the road. She sat there, crying into her hands, allowing cold droplets of rain mix in with her warm tears. She was freezing as she sat there in the pouring rain, but it was better than being inside and watching her relationship fall apart with Troy. But they both knew that they would have to say goodbye from the beginning of their relationship, didn't they?

Gabriella looked up from her hands and she could see Troy slowly walking towards her, getting himself drenched as well. Gabriella braced herself for the goodbye that would soon leave Troy's mouth. She would be stronger than she was now. She wouldn't fall apart. She would just leave with a cold heart, grabbed Gunner and then she would drive off and stay with Taylor. When Troy was no more than ten yards away from Gabriella, she called out to him.

"If you're going to say it Troy, just say it now." Gabriella quietly pleaded. Now that the moment was here, she wasn't sure if she could handle it. But then Troy did something that shocked her greatly. He pulled her up from the bench and he wrapped her up in his strong and muscular arms.

"I'll never leave you alone." Troy whispered before he pressed a feather light kiss in her wet hair. And the truth in his words made Gabriella whimper all over again. She clutched onto Troy as she trembled and shook in his arms.

"I remember." Troy quietly said.

"What?" Gabriella asked as she pulled her head back so she could see his eyes. And she wasn't sure if it was just droplets of rain that were gliding down Troy's eyes or tears.

"I remember…our first date when we were sitting by the water on my boat. I'll never forget how it felt putting my arm around you and kissing you for the first time. I'm especially proud that I made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter; I never thought that she would be able to be that spontaneous. But I am proud to say I fell in love with that careful daughter. I'll never regret it. Because every time I look at you, it's like the first time. I know that we fight and we get under each other's skin sometimes, but I wouldn't give up even one moment of our lives together. Not even one second." Troy told her in a shaky and nervous voice. Gabriella wasn't sure if he was going to break off their relationship or if he was apologizing. Either way, it had Gabriella's heart racing.

"What are you trying to say?" Gabriella quietly asked. Troy smiled weakly as he lifted a hand and he cupped her drenched cheek, caressing it softly. He had a strong but gentle touch.

"You're the best thing that's ever been mine, and I've had some pretty great things." Troy promised, his thumb in a steady motion now. Gabriella moved into his gentle touch, trying to remember the feel of him on her face so she would never forget it. She felt his other hand release her waist so he could shove his hand into his pocket. And then, like magic, a three karat diamond ring emerged from his hands.

"I was going to propose to you with this during our camping trip…and I'd still like to give you this ring. Only if you want to be mine forever still." Troy said, staring deep into Gabriella's eyes.

Gabriella stared intently at the ring in Troy's hand. In the rain, the diamond glittered and captivated Gabriella. But she wasn't captivated by the extravagance of it. It seemed to Gabriella that within each glimmer of light, she saw a special and fond memory that she had shared with Troy. And each memory that appeared before her eyes, she couldn't help but realize how happy she was and how in love she was with Troy. It only made sense for her to marry Troy. He was the best thing that ever possessed her.

Gabriella allowed a smile to grow across her face as she slipped her finger into the ring. It was a perfect fit. And they both knew it.

"I want to be yours forever. I want to be yours when I'm a hundred years old. I love you so much Troy. I love you." Gabriella professed as she pressed her lips against his, needing his touch more than anything.

His hand gently remained cupped on her cheek while his other hand slithered around her waist. They helped to keep each other warm in the ice cold rain and held on for dear life. The profusion of love that the other one felt for the other was almost too much to bear. And to know that they would have the rest of their lives to experience that was all they would ever need. They slowly parted lips, smiling when they looked into each other's eyes. Troy chuckled as he ran a hand through her wet hair.

"Lets get inside…I'll run a nice hot shower for the two of us…together." Troy said in a dangerously low voice. Gabriella smirked in return.

"I guess I'm yours for tonight." Gabriella said. Troy shook his head as he ran his wet hand down her drenched cheek.

"No…you're mine forever." Troy promised as he caressed her cheek before placing a chaste kiss on her lips. As she leaned in to deepen the kiss, Troy was quick to pick her up and he ran her back to their house so he could run them a nice hot shower. And just like that, flying was possible. Leaving each other was impossible.

* * *

As Gabriella rested down in bed that night, with Troy's muscular wrapped around her tiny and bare frame and Gunner sleeping at the foot of the bed, she couldn't imagine ever being happier. She smiled when she saw the diamond ring that was still on her finger and her grin grew as Troy stirred in his sleep and he curled up closer into her body. She turned in his arms and she kissed his bare chest chastely. She closed her eyes as she curled up into him, needing every ounce of his body to touch her.

"You'll be mine forever too Troy." Gabriella quietly whispered as she drifted to sleep.

This was the moment that she would remember forever. Not only was that moment hers…but it was theirs.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

_** I hope you all liked it! Got to love Taylor Swift…she's my hero! Please leave a review! Thanks!**_

_** Alanna Xo.**_


End file.
